


Cold As Ice

by ToABeautifulOblivion



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Blindfolds, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Ice Play, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28639293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToABeautifulOblivion/pseuds/ToABeautifulOblivion
Summary: Vik and V try something new in bed. Light bondage in the form of ice play with blindfolds and tied wrists. One-shot (for now).
Relationships: Female V & Viktor Vector
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Cold As Ice

**Author's Note:**

> No beta. Feedback/suggestions are always welcome! xxoo

The silence in Vik’s apartment is deafening. Normally, V craves the quiet solitude of the ripperdoc’s home, a sanctuary tucked away from the hustle and bustle of Night City where she can finally breathe. Today, however, the quiet is unnerving, considering she is currently naked, blindfolded, and bound by the wrists to the good doctor’s bed. She tugs experimentally on her bonds, testing the strength of the silky fabric and smiling when she realizes that Vik, apparently, knows how to tie off more than just sutures. 

Her head turns to the left when she hears his door slide open. He’s back. She hears his heavy footsteps as he enters the apartment, hears his keys clatter onto a side table as he tosses them aside. A bag crinkles as it’s set down in the kitchen, items unknown being removed and set aside. A cabinet door is opened and a bowl is placed on the counter. She hears something clink against the ceramic. Is that ice? V squirms at the thought, pressing her thighs together to try and relieve some of the delicious ache that’s been building since he tied her down and left her to wait while he “gathered some supplies.” 

Leaving the apartment was mostly for show. Vik wasn’t gone more than ten minutes, already having everything he needed at home, but he knows how… _active_ V’s imagination can be and he relishes in the thought of her bound and writhing on his bed, unable to do anything to get herself off while she waits for him. Adjusting his too-tight pants with a grunt, he grabs the bowl of ice and walks silently back to his bedroom. The sight that greets him at the door goes straight to his cock. 

V’s head is tossed back, arms still tied above her head, the black silk of the blindfold a perfect contrast to her flushed cheeks. Her lip is pulled between her teeth and a thin sheen of sweat glistens on her skin. She’s whimpering, grinding her hips into his mattress, and Vik can see the smear of slick coating the inside of her thighs. Biting back a groan, he sets down the bowl down with a clatter. V freezes, head snapping towards the sound. 

“ _Tsk, tsk, tsk_. What a sight.” Vik’s voice is low as she hears him take a few steps towards the bed. “I leave you alone for ten minutes and you’re already a whimperin’ mess. What am I gonna do with you?” She can hear him smile through the words and can feel the heat of his gaze as it roams her body. She trembles and arches her back, arms flexing as she pulls against the silk ties, wanting nothing more at that moment than to see the fire in his eyes and run her thumb along the smirk she knows is tugging at his lips. 

“Please, Vik…” she whines, rolling her hips and earning a low chuckle in return. 

“Haven’t even touched you yet and you’re already begging. We’re just gettin’ started, sweetheart.”

He takes the last few steps across the room and places his knee on the bed beside her, moving his body over her and bracing his hands on either side of her head. He leans down to trail feather-light kisses along the edge of her jaw toward her ear, groaning quietly as she rocks her body up against his. His breath is hot as it ghosts over the shell of her ear and a shiver races down her spine, senses heightened without her sight.

“Are you ready, V?” he whispers, voice thick with desire. She nods her head emphatically. “Good girl.” He presses a chaste kiss to her lips and pushes himself up, walking over to where he left the bowl. He moves it closer and plucks an ice cube from it, sliding it into his mouth to melt while he cools his fingers on another. V’s body is tense as she waits, ears straining to hear what he’s up to. Suddenly, his cold mouth is closed around her nipple and she’s arching up, hissing out a breath at the unexpected sensation. She feels him smile against her skin as he continues to roll his tongue around the pebbled peak, reaching over to rub his chilled fingers over her other nipple. 

Pulling away, he positions himself on his knees between her thighs, draping her legs over his hips and bracing her ass against his thighs. He reaches for another melting cube and hovers it over her chest, humming with pleasure as watches her muscles twitch under each cold drop that falls onto her skin. V’s writhing against him now, breaths leaving her chest in short gasps as the droplets travel lower until one lands perfectly against her throbbing clit. She bucks against him with a sharp cry, hyperaware of the droplet sliding down through her soaking folds. He chases the drop with a finger, sliding into her with ease, as he pops the remnants of the ice cube into his mouth. Lowering his head, he swirls his tongue over her clit and crooks his finger.

“Oh, fuuuu-” She chokes on her moan as he adds a second finger, closing his mouth around her bundle of nerves and sucking - hard. “Ah! Vik, please… I need… Just… _please_.” His headboard is creaking under the strain of her body, arms pulled taut as she grinds her hips into his face.

“V, you know the rules. Use your words. Tell me what you need,” he mumbles against her clit, voice dropping low so that she can feel every word vibrating against her flesh.

She lets out a huff as she tries to focus. Her voice is hoarse when she finally finds her words. “I… _fuck_ , I need to cum, Vik. Please. I need you. Make me cum.” 

Vik can’t help the moan that tears from his chest. Planting a hand on her belly, he grinds his straining erection against her ass and shoves his fingers deeper inside of her, curling them up at the perfect angle. His tongue resumes its task, swirling over her clit in broad laps and he feels her start to pulse around his digits as she digs her heels into his back. The pleasure was mind-blowing, made all the more intense by the fact that she couldn’t see or touch him.

“That’s it, sweetheart. Just a little more.” He tightens the circling motion of his tongue and quickens the pace of his fingers, groaning as he feels her get even wetter. 

“Vik, I’m gonna… I’m-”

“Cum for me, V.”

Her hips arch up off of his lap as her orgasm tears through her, every muscle in her body tensed and shaking as she screams out his name. He slows his movements as he coaxes back down before finally sliding his fingers from her dripping core. He places a quick kiss on her clit that makes her jump and gently removes her legs from around his waist. He stands up with a wince as his knees pop, moving over to remove the blindfold and untie her wrists. 

She blinks, eyes adjusting to the low light, as she feels her arms being lowered to her sides. Vik helps her sit up, wrapping his arms around her and encouraging her to lean into him as rubs his warm hands over the marks on her wrists and eases feeling back into her fingers.

He raises a hand to gently tilt her chin up. “You ok?” 

The smile on her face reaches from ear to ear. “That was…. Holy shit, Vik. That was hot as hell. ‘Course I’m ok.” She laughs and runs a hand through her hair, still trying to catch to breath. “Where’d you learn to tie knots like that, anyway?” He huffs as she playfully nudges his ribs with her elbows.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?”


End file.
